Fugaz
by Hikari Andrea
Summary: Ella siempre sintió algo por él. Él nunca se daba cuenta lo que pasaba frente a sus narices. Ella siempre se iba con la niebla. Él estaba cansado de tener que dejarla ir. MISHIRO


**Summary: **Ella siempre sintió algo por él. Él nunca se daba cuenta lo que pasaba frente a sus narices. Ella siempre se iba con la niebla. Él estaba cansado de tener que dejarla ir.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Fugaz**

Cerró los ojos desesperanzada. Estaba cansada de intentos inútiles y de fracasos de ese tipo. Ya no quería ir secándose las lágrimas en los aviones ni mirar por la ventanilla y encontrarse con los mismos ojos negros que llevaban años torturándola.

Mimi suspiró decidida a que esa había sido la última vez que intentaba confesarle sus sentimientos a Koushiro sin éxito alguno. El pelirrojo iba a rechazarla, de eso estaba segura. ¿Por qué sino se comportaría tan distante y frío? Esa no era la actitud de un hombre interesado hacia una mujer que te está demostrando que te quiere. Koushiro no sentía nada por ella además de una amistad de años y Mimi estaba harta.

Había pensado miles de veces que sacarlo de su pecho era lo que necesitaba para olvidarse de Izumi y sin embargo ahora dudaba que esto fuese siquiera posible. ¿Era ella demasiado patética por llevar años enamorada de alguien que ni siquiera te prestaba atención?

Miró su teléfono celular y mandó un mensaje al dichoso hombre de sus calvarios.

"Me ha dado gusto verte, no creo que nos encontremos en un tiempo. Cuídate, Koushiro"

Ella no solía mandar mensajes tan llenos de seriedad. Al contrario, estaban llenos de signos de exclamación, emoticones y besos, sin embargo éste era un mensaje importante y lleno de miles de palabras entre líneas que quería que él viera. Estaba harta de hacer su intento y que él no diera nada a cambio. Se había acabado.

Si creyó que esto le haría reaccionar estaba en un error.

"Espero que sea cierto. Mimi, creo que no deberías volver en un rato. Ten un buen viaje"

No pudo contener las lágrimas ante esto. ¿Qué se creía Koushiro? ¿Por qué estaba haciéndole esto a ella? Si antes pensaba que el pelirrojo la quería como a una amiga ahora estaba segura que no era así. Koushiro ni siquiera le tenía un aprecio amistoso. La odiaba.

Se hizo ovillo en su asiento en el avión mientras sollozaba en silencio.

* * *

Koushiro pateó el piso con impotencia. ¿Por qué tenía que torturarlo de esa manera?

Cada que Mimi hacía una visita a Japón era lo mismo. Todos se reunían con ella sin importar sus ocupaciones. Dejaban todo a un lado por la princesa del grupo, ella lo sabía y se regocijaba en ello, en ser el centro de atención, en que todos le mostraran que era importante.

Sin embargo a él le estaba cansando su actitud. Actuar como si no le importara la vida de los demás para nada…

Mimi siempre llegaba directo del aeropuerto a su casa por alguna extraña razón. Él no iba a decir que esto le molestaba porque en realidad ella era alguien que podía iluminar incluso los días más grises. Sin embargo no entendía porqué últimamente la idea de que Mimi visitara Odaiba le causaba repulsión.

Siempre supo que sentía algo por ella. Es decir, Mimi era preciosa, pero era algo más que un deseo sexual hacia ella. Era la forma en la que movía los brazos cuando hablaba, sintiéndose reina del mundo. Como sus labios se fruncían en una fina línea cuando estaba enfadada y haciendo un esfuerzo por no gritarte. Era la manera en que cruzaba los brazos y como le brillaban los ojos frente a un batido de fresa. Era su sonrisa cuando le veía abrirle la puerta y ayudarle con las maletas y su voz ligeramente desafinada pero bella cuando cantaba un poco ebria en el karaoke del boulevard.

Era Mimi en su totalidad que le encantaba pero a la vez lo volvía loco. No iba a negar que le fuera a veces imposible aguantar su actitud demandante cuando él tenía cosas que hacer. A Mimi, como ya había dicho antes, le daba igual el mundo y a veces pensaba sólo en ella.

Era por eso que ya no quería verla. Porque cada que Mimi ponía un pie en Japón su vida parecía más brillante que nunca y luego... con su ida, se apagaba.

Estaba cansado de los apagones que ella sin darse cuenta le provocaba.

* * *

Llegó a su departamento y cerró la puerta tras ella, derrotada de no tener quien la ayudara con sus maletas se tiró al suelo, cansada.

Tenía ya 21 años, joder y seguía detrás del chico que la hacía perder la cabeza desde los 10. ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Por qué no podía madurar y superarlo? ¿Por qué seguía siendo una tonta?

El clima de Londres se le antojó delicioso en esos momentos depresivos que la embargaban.

Llevaba poco más de 10 meses en ese departamento pequeño y pintoresco en la ciudad europea y le encantaba. El clima frío, los chicos guapos, las atracciones, aunque la comida no era la mejor Londres era hasta ahora uno de sus destinos favoritos.

Solían reprenderla mucho. Sus padres, sus amigos, todos en general. Excepto Koushiro por supuesto, porque el muy insensible nunca mostraba más del interés necesario en ella.

Le decían que su vida no estaba bien. Que debía dejar de malgastarla huyendo de ciudad en ciudad cada vez que las cosas no le salían como quería. Había huido de Estados Unidos al intentar tener una relación con su amigo Michael y fracasar por el recuerdo del mismo pelirrojo que la atormentaba. Había huido de Beijing cuando perdió su trabajo por no tener la concentración debida. Había huido de Roma cuando había caído enferma y nadie había podido ir a cuidarla…

Siempre huyendo. Mimi iba y venía como una estrella fugaz. Había meses enteros en los que sus familiares y amigos no sabían dónde encontrarla porque ella no daba señales de vida. Se la pasaba perdida entre sus aviones, maletas y aeropuertos.

Siempre regresando a Odaiba por un tiempo para luego sin más… marcharse.

Sabía que no estaba bien, que tenía que enfrentar sus problemas en lugar de huir, sin embargo ella no era una chica fuerte. Jamás lo había sido. Ella era Mimi. Débil, escurridiza, cobarde.

Ella era Mimi y de pronto eso ya no era suficiente.

* * *

Izumi se dio de topes contra la pared. Ese mensaje que le había mandado a Mimi seguía torturándolo.

-¿Pero y si de verdad ella está mal? ¿Qué pasa si está deprimida y ninguno de nosotros se da cuenta? –habló con él mismo. Cosa que hacía cuando necesitaba reflexionar. –Yo, especialmente, nunca me doy cuenta de nada.

Y entonces una idea cruzó su mente. ¿Y si Mimi en realidad le correspondía esos locos y fuertes sentimientos que crecían en su pecho cuando la veía? ¿Qué pasaba si en realidad ella no lo rechazaba?

-No. –se dijo. –No puedo decirle lo que siento. No debo amar a Mimi Tachikawa. Es como saltar a un precipicio. Sería un amor autodestructivo. Será mi perdición. Ella se destrucción.

Sus deducciones ya estaban hechas.

-Pero… ¿No vale la pena arriesgarse por amor? ¿No debería al menos decirle lo que siento por ella? Es lo justo, que lo sepa, que entienda el porqué de mi frío mensaje y de mi actitud hacia ella.

Koushiro se tomó la cabeza con impotencia.

-¡Pero es Mimi! ¡No le importa nadie que no sea ella a veces! –gritó exhausto de sus propios pensamientos. -¡Ella es demandante y fugaz! ¡Es incorpórea del todo!

Cayó rendido a su cama.

-Y por eso la amo con todo mi ser.

No bastó más para que el pelirrojo se pusiera de pie y se decidiera a por una sola vez, hacer caso a sus sentimientos y no a su cabeza.

* * *

Ella se despertó con el cuerpo adolorido por el viaje y con la cabeza palpitante por lo mucho que había llorado. Caminó hasta la cocina y se dispuso a preparar una tostada para desayunar mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-Buenos días.

Ella gritó y lanzó lo primero que alcanzó, que resultó ser un maldito cucharón que le provocaría un hematoma a Koushiro, eso era seguro.

Cuando el pánico por pensar que un intruso estaba en su hogar (cosa que no tenía demasiado sentido, ¿Qué haría un intruso londinense hablándole en japonés?) llegó el pánico por ver a Izumi sentado en una de sus sillas, bebiéndose un vaso con agua.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Qué quieres?

El pelirrojo se puso de pie.

-Llave debajo del tapete. –dijo tímidamente. –Es muy tú.

-O sea, muy estúpido… -asumió Tachikawa.

-No dije eso.

-Lo pensaste.

-No vine a pelear.

-¿A qué viniste entonces? Todo quedó claro con tu mensaje. –espetó la mujer. –Creí que éramos amigos.

-No lo somos.

-Me ha quedado claro.

-¿No quieres que te diga que somos entonces?

Ella abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ésta.

-Somos un reloj a contratiempo.

Mimi parpadeó repetidas veces.

-Háblame claro, por favor. –pidió ella. –O puedes irte.

En su cabeza nada estaba bien. ¿Qué hacía Koushiro allí? Torturándola claro pero, ¿Por qué había viajado hasta Londres dejando sus ocupaciones atrás sólo para decirle esas cosas confusas, tomar la llave de su tapete, meterse a su piso y sentarse en sus sillas?

No tenía sentido.

-Lo que trato de decir es que estoy aquí porque me arrepiento de haberte dicho que no volvieras, aunque lo hice pensando en lo mejor. –confesó el pelirrojo.

-¿Lo mejor para quién? –preguntó Tachikawa.

-Para mí. –fue la respuesta de Izumi. –Pensaba en mí y sólo en mí.

-Si ya no me querías allí…

-Al contrario. –la calló Koushiro. –Lo que no quería era que te fueras de nuevo. –la tomó con presura de las manos. –Porque Mimi Tachikawa, estoy enamorado de ti y no soporto tus huidas y su personalidad tan esporádica. Me hieres cada que te tengo y luego te vuelvo a perder.

Ella sorprendida se soltó y llevó sus manos a su propia boca. Estaba impactada. No podía creer lo que oía aunque en el fondo siempre sintió que su amor por Koushiro debía ser al menos un poco correspondido.

-Pero no sé si podría estar contigo. –admitió él. –Eres una mujer fuerte pero temes enfrentarte a los problemas y huyes de ellos. No quiero que llegues a huir de mí. Es por eso que he estado tan en conflicto. Te amo pero al mismo tiempo sé que es inevitable que me hieras.

* * *

Había dicho todo y ahora, Mimi tenía que hablar.

-¿Es inevitable que yo te hiera? ¿Qué crees que has hecho conmigo todos estos años ignorándome y tratándome fríamente? –preguntó la chica. –Lo último que pensé es que lo hacías porque tenías miedo de que te hiriera. En todo caso, Koushiro, también tú rehuías tu problema.

El pelirrojo se mostró asombrado. Ella tenía un punto y uno muy bueno allí. Era cierto. No había enfrentado las cosas. Todo ese tiempo había juzgado a Mimi, creyendo que ella iba a lastimarlo irremediablemente porque nunca lidiaba con la vida y él había reaccionado igual, escondiéndose de sus dificultades. Del modo en que lo veía ahora tanto él como ella podrían hacerse tanto daño el uno al otro.

Y allí estaba Koushiro. Dispuesto a tomar el riesgo pero antes quería oírlo de su boca.

-Eres muy lista y has dado en el clavo que yo no di. –musitó Izumi. –Perdón. A veces me cuesta ver mis propios defectos.

-Pero yo los veo. –habló Mimi. –Los veo y los amo. Todos y cada uno de ellos me hacen quererte más y más y créeme Koushiro, cuando te digo que si hay alguien a quien quisiera entregarme, sin volver a huir, es a ti.

Ella, fugaz, esporádica, etérea… tan sólo Mimi, la que siempre parecía entre una visión y un espejismo, se inclinó y con una dulzura impropia de una mujer pasional como ella, lo besó en los labios.

Él se aferró a su cintura, aterrado de perderla, de que fuese otro sueño muy realista. Ella enredó sus dedos en los cabellos rojos del joven y se puso de puntitas, profundizando el beso.

Porque lo amaba. Efectivamente Mimi lo amaba.

* * *

Lo besó porque después de todo lo que había sufrido Koushiro la quería a su lado y finalmente el mundo parecía correcto.

Su día brilló un poco más...

Porque Koushiro la amaba.

* * *

FIN :)

Gracias por leer.


End file.
